Forgotten but not unloved
by Otaku Kyari
Summary: A tale in which a baby England is ignored completely by his brothers, grows fending for himself until he is a little older and then meets someone who changes his life…


In a small church in the woods three brothers stand, the rain falling, the wind blowing and the atmosphere heavy with grief.

A radiant mother and caring father, now being rested six feet under the earthy soil.

The oldest brother, Scotland, has tears running down his face, his head held high and trying to be strong for his brothers.

Ireland, the second oldest, was kneeling beside the grave, deep in prayer and grieving without tears, never one to cry but obviously heart broken.

Wales, the younger brother, was looking away with head buried into his arm, his shoulders shaking, his tears falling silently.

The boys had lost their parents tragically, in a car accident that changed their lives forever.

They had been a happy family. Their mother was kind and beautiful, always telling them stories and loving them with all her might, their father was strong and caring, teaching them all he could and helpin them whenever he could.

Now that they were gone, they didn't know what to do, could they go on living without their fathers advice? Their mothers smiles? Their parents love..? They had to, for each other.

The story here however, is not about the boys, nor the parents who raised them, no this story is about the one forgotten, the young baby of the family, loved by the parents with all their hearts but ignored by the brothers who were jelous of all the love he recieved…

The baby, England, was at this point, sitting up in a crib at home, crying for someone who wasn't there, looking for love he sadly wasn't going to find.

The brothers came back home later that day, but after ignoring the youngster for so long they learned to block him out, forgot about his existence, forgot there was another brother... Oh what fools they were.

The infant stayed in the crib, ignored and scared for two days. Eventually, realising nobody was coming for him, he escaped with difficulty from the crib.

The fall from the crib damaged his leg and he cried in pain, but even the anguished howls of the youngster lay ignored as his brothers say around in a grief stricken state.

England sat on the floor by the cot for a good hour and then, mustering all the strength in his young and weak bones, he stood shakily, trying to ignore the pain in his leg and going forward to the other room.

Scotland, Ireland and Wales were all sitting on a sofa, talking amoungst each other about their patents and the wonderful memories they had, never once mentioning England.

He tried to get their attention, tried to find a way to make them notice him, make them a family, but it was no good, they had completely blocked them out.

So that's how it went, England went on the next few years taking care of himself, eating any food he could manage to get, sleeping on the floor next to his crib and learning to put on different clothes eventually.

He was ignored, unloved, underfed and uncared for, but, somehow, he was alive, looking after himself best he could and coming to the conclusion that nobody would ever come to you, even if your in need...

~Many years later~

England was now a child that looked to be about six years old, naturally actually older being a nation but looked it.

He was very thin, looked sick and uncared for but he never showed his pain or fear, never showed anything anymore really, emotion a gift he had to learn to live without.

He was now tall enough to at least open doors in the house so these days spent much of his time in the woods nearby the house, just walking for hours without a thing to do, still it was better then being at home with those loud and irritating people.

Scotland usually drank and fought with Ireland who, nine times out of ten, was probably drunk and so accepted gladly, Wales was always telling them off but getting involved then seconds later.

Today England walked into a part of the forest he'd never been in before. It was brighter, there were many creatures scurrying and flying around and it was more peaceful.

He strolled over to a stream an looked into the water, seeing beautiful fish inside.

"What is this?" A voice said from behind him a moment later, causing him to jump and turn to see who or what made the noise.

Before him now was a man, about the same age as his brothers, with shoulder length blonde hair, fashionable clothing and curious look upon his face.

England backed up a bit, to the edge of the stream and the man said calmly "I'm not going to harm you little one… what are you doing out here? and so… alone?".

England shook his head slightly, never learning to speak, and walked to his left a bit, keeping his sparkling green eyes on the blue eyed man before him.

The man leant down where he stood and asked kindly "Can you speak little one?".

England shook his head and stopped moving away, relaxing slightly upon realising this man genuinely menu him no harm.

The man smiled softly and moved toward him slowly "That's alright cheri, your just a young child yet, you will learn… but where on earth did you come from…?".

England, unable to speak but able to understand very well, pointed to the west of the forest, and area the man didn't seem to like very much.

The man threw a face of surprise when the child pointed to where he comes from and looked west, wondering if or where anyone would live over there besides those brutish Celtic brothers.

The man had known them all his life, they disliked each other from the start, always fighting, always arguing, it was a never ending cycle.

When their parents died so suddenly France stopped for a while, hearing the news saddening even him, yes he didn't like the boys, and their father was just like them… but their mother was always kind and so beautiful, it just wasn't fair.

He felt sorry for them, he watched them grow, knew how much their parents meant to them, knew Scotland was always learning fighting skills from father, Ireland learning magic from mother, Wales always learning to protect from both…

A thought suddenly struck the man and he turned quickly back to look at the boy.

He remembered feeling more terribly sorry for a baby, a young baby who the brothers hated but the parents adored, an infant who look just like their mother… just like this child did.

He walked toward the child an leant down in front of him, mouth agape in shock and realisation.

He assumed the infant was in the car as well, that he, being so young a nation, could probably die in such a crash.

He had seen Scotland, Ireland and Wales in the many years after that, they grew strong and he, though still not liking them, admired how they looked out for each other.

He never imagined however the child was alive, that after all that happened, they still wouldn't agknowledge his existence… it was too terrible to think about.

The man sat in front of the child and said with a sad smile "I understand why you cannot talk now mon chère".

England tilted his head in confusion and the blonde man smiled.

How could anyone so adorable be ignored? He was so small, so very sweet, it just didn't make sense.

"Well mon cher, how about I teach you how to speak?" the man smiled, standing up and outstretching a hand to the child with a sweet smile.

England, wanting to learn how to speak for years now, nodded his head and took the mans hand, walking deeper into the woods with him, the man turning to the boy and smiling "Ah yes, I'm France by the way, pleasure to meet you England".

~Many more years later~

It had been nearly a hundred years since France had met England, not long to them at all considering they were nations.

France looked practically the same and England looked to now be a boy of about ten.

He had come in leaps and bounds since France found him, learning to speak, read, write and so many other things, in both English and French.

He was so polite, so sweet and always helpful, nothing like his brothers at all as far as France was concerned.

There was one thing that France had not been able to fix, one thing England had done at a young age that France hoped he could fix some time soon… he still had no emotions.

He locked them away all those years ago and now he either didn't know how to use them or was afraid to.

England still lived with his brothers but he went to France's home every day, always learning something new or seeing something he never had before.

France was sitting in his living room waiting for England to arrive. He had something to show him that would be really new to him, other nations.

Spain and Prussia, Frances best friends, we're visiting for the first time in a long time.

They'd heard about England but figured France was over reacting about the child. Spain's nation he looked after, Romano, was a little hell raiser and Prussia's little brother Germany was so cold hearted to him and bossy, no way could they believe France had found a sweet little child.

"I can't wait to meet the little one" Spain smiled at France, genuinely very interested in meeting the child.

Prussia then laughed "Yeah, can't wait to burst your bubble and tell ya he's just as bad as our little shits".

France chuckled and shook his head "Oh you'll see, he will make you eat those words, he's so sweet and kind, you'll adore him as much as I do~".

Just then a small knock came on Frances door, Spain and Prussia jumping to their feet excitedly and France beaming and running over to the answer it.

"Hello Engl-" France started happily and then froze, noticing something very off about the boy in front of him.

Spain came over to the door with a smile and then it dropped as he exclaimed "Dias mio! What happened to you young one?".

England was standing in the doorway, blood trailing down his forehead to his chin, his arm cradled against himself.

Prussia walked over and leaned in front of the child, examining him and saying quietly "Wow, if that were any other kid they'd be in tears… hell any adult, other then the awesome me of course, would be as well".

France knelt next to Prussia quickly and asked England in a panic "Angleterre my dear what happened to you?".

England looked him in the eyes and replied "I was collecting berries in the woods yesterday after seeing you, an animal caught me off guard and I fell, I hit my head on a rock and when I woke it was morning… I guess I hit my arm at one stage too…".

Spain looked at England with concern and said kindly "Come in young one, I'll take a look at your head and your arm for you".

France stood and put a hand on England's back, leading him inside the house and placing him on a seat in the kitchen, he then said with a worried smiled "So mon cher, these are friends of mine I wanted you to meet, the man checking your head right now is Spain and the man to my left is Prussia, both nations like us".

Spain smiled down at the child and said sweetly "Hola chico, nice to meet you", Prussia then beamed behind France "Heya, nice to meet ya".

England nodded slightly and replied politely "It's nice to meet you too sirs".

They all looked at each other and then nodded at France, signaling to him that he was right, they adored him already.

While Spain was examining England's head, France check England's arm, not an easy task as it was obviously very painful.

Prussia stood in front of England and smiled, trying to distract him from the pain with conversation. "So England, why'd you decide to pick berries so late at night anyway?".

England thought for a moment and then responded "I can't really get food at home easily, it's either too high up or somewhere difficult to get to".

Prussia thought on this and then asked "So I guess it's pretty hard, being a little guy in a house with those big scary guys?… even I'm smart enough not to mess with them… and I mess with everyone".

England shrugged his shoulders to this, not knowing how to respond. Yes it was difficult, yes they were scary, but they were also technically family so he shouldn't complain about them.

Spain then stood back and smiled kindly down at the child "There, your all wrapped up and ready to go, it isn't too serious but you should keep it bandaged for a while".

England nodded and France stood with a slight frown "Oui, well that's not bad, your arm on the other hand… I believe you've broken a bone or two…".

England wasn't quiet sure how one could break something that was inside of you but nodded and asked "So what do I do with it?".

They all thought and then Prussia responded "Well, you'll have to get a cast on it, and not move it, which sucks considering your a little kid".

France then sighed and said sadly "Oui, you'll have to go to a hospital mon petit lapan… I don't know how we'll get you there but don't worry we will find away".

England looked at the three and then asked quizzically "Couldn't we just walk there?".

Spain raised an eyebrow and turned to France "I know he should get a ride their but if he's happy to walk it really is our only option".

France sighed and responded "I guess your right, still, you two don't have to come along, I'm sure you have enough to be doing".

Spain and Prussia beamed widely and Prussia responded "No way! Our new little buddy is hurt there's no way we can go home without knowing he's alright".

France chuckled and turned to England "Alright, it'll be a long walk so please take your time, we don't want your arm getting worse or anything becoming more damaged".

They came back from the hospital late that evening, Spain and Prussia decided to stay with France that night so walked back with them.

"Would you like to stay with us tonight little man?" Prussia asked England cheerfully, holding the hand that wasn't bandaged as they walked.

England shook his head and responded "No, that's alright, you two relax at France's house, I'll just head home".

Spain smiled sadly, not wanting the child to go back to a place where he'd be ignored after such a long day "Are you sure you won't stay? We can have fun~".

England shook his head and declined politely, France beside him smiling and patting his back "Alright Angleterre, just promise us you'll come by tomorrow so we can play then".

England looked up at all of their smiling faces and felt something he hadn't in a very long time… happy.

He smiled ever so slightly and responded "Alright, I promise I will".

France beamed and squeed "Yes! You finally smiled, oh how I've been waiting to see that!".

"Heh, ya got to smile more, it's just too cute!" Prussia laughed, letting go of England's hand as they stopped outside France's house.

"Alright little one, goodnight to you, we'll play tomorrow" Spain smiled as England was setting to leave.

France called out to him when he was a few steps away "Be careful going home, and remember keep your arm safe, see you tomorrow!".

England turned back and smiled again, a little bigger then before and responded "I got it already, cya tomorrow" and with that he ran out of sight.

So yes, he got injured and yes it was a long day, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He made new friends and finally, for the first time in years, felt happy about something.

~The celts side of the story~

In the years that passed since their parents deaths the Celtic brothers had decided to look out for each other, always helping if they needed it, teaching each other what they new and vowing above all that the family would grow strong together.

They grew older and with that stronger, smarter and more compassionate. In the past they were always fighting and hurting people, now they were calmer and more relaxed, well at home, amongst the other nations they had a image to keep up.

They were now at home and decided to do something they hadn't really done properly before, they were going to clean the house.

It was always messy and they cleaned a little but it was finally time to sort this place out, make it properly livable in.

By early evening the downstairs was spotless and they had just finished cleaning downstairs. Scotland looked around and nodded happily "Alright, this looks good, we've got to keep it like this somehow".

Ireland and Wales nodded and Ireland laughed "Yeah, we're done now right? Cause I'm all cleaned out!".

Wales chuckled and then pointed up "We still need to clean out the attic, maybe then we can actually use it".

Scotland pulled opened the attic and they all walked up. The attic was dark and smelt damp, their were spider webs hanging all over the room and boxes piled with only god knows what.

They pulled up their sleeves and got to work, pulling out boxes and seeing what was in them.

Scotland pulled down a fairly heavy box and opened in, seeing picture frames inside. He picked one up and whipped the dust off the glass.

"Hey, come over here" Scotland called to the other two, holding up a frame when they knelt beside him.

The picture in the frame was one of their parents, on their wedding day. Wales smiled and said softly "They looked so happy".

They nodded and went through the pictures finding more of them on their wedding day and before, of them when they were little and eventually the last few photographs they'd have taken before the accident.

Ireland picked up a picture and rubbed the dust off of it with his sleeve, smiling at first at the family portrait and then opening his eyes with shock and realization.

In the photograph was him, his brothers and his parents as expected but there was something else, something he shouldn't have forgotten… an infant, the baby brother they had.

Ireland put down the picture quickly and ran out of the door, Wales and Scotland raising an eyebrow at each other and picked up the picture he was looking at.

They both stared at the photo in shock for a few moments and then ran off after Ireland.

They found him trying to open a door they hadn't been in yet, a door they knew was the babies room. Scotland pushed past him and push the door open forcefully.

Inside, there was still a baby's crib, still all the baby accessories and clothes. It had pale blue walls and looked so cute and peaceful.

Wales walked over to the very old babies crib and leant beside it, running a hand along the side and saying quietly "What do you think happened to him?".

Scotland walked over and sighed sadly "I don't see how…a wee baby could… survive all these years alone…".

Ireland stood in the doorway looking around the child's room and said sadly "He must have been so frightened… all alone at such a young age…".

Scotland looked down sadly and then raised an eyebrow, standing up and looking at an area in the floor that had two blankets and a cushion from the old sofa.

He picked up the cushion and said slowly "What are the odds… that the kid is still… alive…?.

Wales raised an eyebrow and the cushion and replied "They seem impossible really but…".

They stood in silence and then Ireland, who had walked over to the window, looked out into the darkness and exclaimed "There's someone walking this way, someone… small".

They all looked at each other and then jumped up, running down the stairs and opening the front door to see there was indeed a figure heading this way.

England, who had just spent the last while walking through the forest, slowed down after noticing the three figures of his brothers standing in the doorway.

Scotland walked forward and stopped in front of the child and asked "Are you… England?".

England nodded his head slowly on surprise and Scotland smiled sadly "I see…" he then knelt in front of the child and hugged the child gently, saying with sad relief in his voice "Thank god your alright…".

England didn't know what to do, he was always ignored by them and now Scotland was holding him so tenderly, saying sweet words of regret and gladness.

He flinched and backed away from his brother, Scotland looking at him sadly and then, just noticing, asked "… What happened to you arm? … and your head?".

England shook his head slowly an responded quietly "I fell…", he then looked and saw Ireland and Wales had walked over.

Ireland leant in front of him and asked softly "You fell? Who gave you the bandages?".

England looked him in the eyes and, seeing genuine concern as interest, responded quietly "I got the cast at a hospital and mister Spain fixed up my head".

They all looked very surprised and then Wales asked in confusion "Where and how do you know Spain?".

"I meet him and Prussia today at big brother Frances house" England shrugged, not noticing the brothers flinch at the name 'big brother France'.

If their was one person on this earth that the boys hated, it was that pompous bastard France, that's why it was such a shock to see now that England considered France an older brother.

"Big, brother, France?" Scotland said slowly, turning back to his other brothers and frowning, nodding at each other, knowing they had to put an end to this now.

Scotland turned back to England and said as calmly as he could but still showing his frustration "England, we're sorry for all the years of neglect, we promise we'll make it up to you, but we have one rule in this house, and that's nobody gets along with France.

England shook his head and backed away a bit "But… France is… he..." the poor child was confused, he really adored France but he'd always wanted to be a family, he was caught between two worlds and it was not a nice place to be.

"I'm sure ya think France is a nice guy or something but he's not" Scotland growled slightly, trying to frighten the child away from France.

"Yeah, we've fought a thousand times before and will fight a thousand more!" Ireland said with determination, causing England to back up.

If he choose to go with his brothers he couldn't see France and more… but if he went to France, it sounded like they would hurt the Frenchman, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Wales stepped forward and sighed "I know this is a lot to be putting on you and you've clearly had a rough day but we an put this all behind us, become a real family again and you won't need that bastard France".

England felt another emotion coming on, not one of happiness like before but sadness, his tear ducts threatening to overflow, his brain screaming.

He backed away and sniffed "I'm not going to hate France because you told me too… and I don't want… him to get hurt… so I'll stay away from him" .

The older brothers all smiled and Scotland said "Good, then it'll be no problems, we'll make everything up to you from now on, make it all better, you'll see".

England turned his back on them and said while trying to sound confident with the heart shattering words "… I don't need a family, I was fine on my own for all those years… I don't need anyone".

With that he ran off as fast as he could into the woods, tears streaming down his face, his brothers behind him calling out to him.

He ran and ran, not wanting to stop, not knowing where to go, just knowing he had to get away... Away from his brothers and… away from France...

The next day England woke under a large oak tree. He ran last night as far as his feet would take him, until he got tired and fell asleep somewhere far into the forest.

He stretched his one good arm and looked around, scared and not knowing what to do, this was his second morning in a row waking up on the dirty forest floor.

He thought back to yesterday, France and his friends Spain and Prussia taking care of him, him promising to play with them today, his happiness when his brothers recognized him and finally his sadness when he realized he'd lost all of it.

A tear fell from his eye at the thought but he ignored it, feeling it slide slowly down his face.

Soon he was staring up at the cloudy sky, ignoring all around him, tears flowing, heart aching, scared and lost.

After what seemed like an eternity something touched England's shoulder, causing his to jump and turn to the cause.

A very tall man was standing there, a little younger then france or his brothers but not much, a strange and long scarf wrapped around his neck, and a childish face.

"What is wrong comrade? It is never nice to see a child cry" the man said in a strange accent, leaning down slightly to see the child better.

England rubbed his eyes and responded glumly "I was just…" he couldn't really think of what to say and tears flowed gently and quietly again.

The man frowned and raised his hand to place it on the child's head, ruffling his hair slightly and saying softly "Please don't cry little one, I can try to help you of you need it".

England sniffed and shook his rad, unable to speak at the moment, his tears over coming him.

"Russia! Where are you~?" a female voice called out, followed by another's "Big brother, are you hiding from us?".

Russia sighed and turned to the child "My sisters, they're looking for me".

Just then the two females showed up nearby and a short haired one exclaimed "There you are, we were so worried about-" she was cut across by her long haired sister "-How is the child?".

Russia looked over at them and smiled sadly "I don't know, I found him crying here".

They two girls walked over and knelt beside Russia, the short haired one said softly taking the child's un-bandaged hand "Oh the poor little thing, what's wrong dear?".

England tried to calm his breathing and responded quietly "… I-I j-just had a b-bad night mam".

The other sister smiled slightly and placed a hand on the child's shoulder "I see, it sounds tough, so what is your name little one?".

Russia raised an eyebrow, usually his little sister was creepy but apparently she also had a sweet and soft side when it came to children.

England sniffed and replied "It's England, mam".

The woman smiled and said kindly "It is nice to meet you England, I'm Belarus, this is my darling brother Russia and sister Ukraine".

Russia stood up while looking around and then smiled down at the child and asked "Nice to meet you, do you live nearby here?".

England shook his head and Russia raised an eyebrow "You don't? You are living far?".

England was silent and Ukraine smiled "Well, it's none of our business really. We are from a far away country, here for a conference nearby".

Belarus stood an looked at her watch "We should be heading off, our hotel wants us there before 12 and it is still an hours walk from here".

They all stood together and Russia leant forward again "Take care little England, please go to your home soon, it's not safe in the woods all alone for a child".

England nodded his head and they all smiled, walking off and chatting happily to each other in some language unknown to him.

France was sitting at the kitchen table with Spain and Prussia, getting worried about the child, usually he'd be here by now…

Prussia, sensing France's troubled thoughts smile and said calmly "Calm down already francypants, I'm sure the kids just playing or something, he'll be here soon".

France smiled over at him and stood up "Your right of course, let's go sit outside, it's a wonderful day and he can meet us easily out there".

They all nodded and walked out the front door, sitting around on the grass and chatting to each other.

An hour passed and still no sign of the child, all three starting to worry slightly at this stage.

France looked around the woods from where he was sitting and signed, not seeing a sign of movement from within the woods.

Another ten minutes passed and then a rustling came from nearby, them all jumping up and turning quickly to be faced by someone much taller and more muscular then little England.

"Scotland? Rare to see you in these parts?" France said with a raised eyebrow, not used to seeing the man looking so… tired.

Scotland ignored the last sentence and asked with a deep breath "England, he's not here is he?".

France walked over to Scotland at speed and said quickly "no, he went home last night an said he'd come back today, and since when do you know who England even is?".

Scotland rolled his eyes and sighed "I get it shit brother, crap excuse for a human, no experience with kids, nothing you can say I'm not already thinking".

France looked surprised at Scotland being so calm and tame, talking like a sympathetic and apologetic man more then a brutish ape.

He then shock his head and asked with concern "What about England? He is at home Oui?".

Scotland dived and looked around "He came home last night but I guess we upset him and he ran off… we looked for him all night but we can't find him".

France looked startled and exclaimed "Mon Diu! I'm going to look for him! He's injured and he must be scared".

Spain and Prussia appeared beside him and Spain said encouragingly "We'll help you look for him" Prussia adding "Yeah! I'm usually one to stay out things involving the Celtic brothers but that's my little buddy!".

France looked with admiration at his friends and turned to Scotland with determination "Where haven't you looked yet?".

Scotland scratched his head, still looking around, and responded "… I'm not sure, we split up, all I can tell you is he is nowhere near this part of the woods…".

They had split up, all searching, France walking with Scotland in silence, searching for the child together.

Eventually France had to ask the question on his mind "Scotland, if I might ask, why did Angleterre run away in the first place? What did you say to upset him so much?".

Scotland frowned and replied with a sigh "Honestly… we told him we could be a family again… but he'd have to stop seeing you".

France glared over at him and bit out painfully "and you never considered maybe the child liked me? Maybe I was all the child had? That he possibly needed me around?".

Scotland sighed and looked through the bushes "I figured afterward, else he wouldn't have ran away".

They walked in an awkward silence for a while and then Scotland said quietly "You know… He said that he didn't want to be a family… that he'd always been alone and he'd be fine being alone now".

France heard the sadness in his tone and in spite of everything felt sorry for the man, the last part of the sentence painful for even him. He sighed and replied slowly "You know, he is a strong child, he never cries, never asks for help… but he did talk about family, more then you'd think… about how he wanted to be in one, about how he wished his wasn't do dysfunctional".

Scotland listened with a lighter heart. He hadn't meant what he said! He was hurt and upset, he was mad at them, but he did want a family, he just needed time.

Not far from where they were, England was sitting on a rock, his eyes sore from crying, his injured head pounding, his arm in pain, his legs tired from walking and his heart still feeling heavy.

He was scared, and he didn't mind admitting it. He was jealous of the man he meet earlier, Russia, he seemed to have a family that loved him and people that needed him… oh how he'd wished for something like that.

He say with his head in his arms, to tired to move, to frightened to think, he just wanted to sleep on his little bed of blankets at home, sit with France and read together, play with his new friends Spain and Prussia… life was just so against him and there was nothing he could do about it…

He jumped when he heard a rustling behind him but didn't turn or look up, just hearing two voices shout with relief "England! (Angleterre!), of thank god we've found you!".

They both ran over and knelt down, France in front of him and Scotland beside him. France put a hand on his lowered head and asked quietly "Are you awake mon cher?".

England just nodded, not wanting France to see that he was crying and Scotland said "You worried us so much, we were-" he was cut off by France giving him a silencing look.

France leaned in closer and asked "Why don't you show us your wonderful face? Are you scared of mean old Scotland?".

Scotland glared over at France but England shook his head, saying in a muffled voice "I'm not scared of him…".

France smiled slightly and ruffled England's hair "Glad to hear it, now, what's the matter pet?".

England kept his head down but responded in a sad tone that broke France's heart "I'm not aloud see you anymore if I go home… I don't want that… so I decided not to go home…".

"Then why not come to my house mon cheri?, you know I will always take care of you" France said reassuringly, touched that the child cared so much about him.

England nodded and said with his shoulders shaking slightly "You don't like Scotland, Ireland and Wales… and they don't like you…" he then finished shakily "I didn't want anyone to get because of me… so I decided to leave and not come back…".

France knew the young one was crying and that truly broke his heart, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around the child, pulling him towards him and rubbing his back gently in circles, whispering softly "Don't worry my pet, nothing will happen to me and I swear I won't let anything happen to you".

England cried silently into France's chest as Scotland watched, deciding he really didn't give France enough credit, he was really good with children and helped find his brother.

Scotland walked over and leant down beside france, saying quietly "I think he's asleep"

France looked down and noticed the child breathing had become more steady and he was very quiet, concluding he was on fact asleep.

He smiled and pushed some hair out of England's eyes, saying quietly with a small, sad smile "Poor dear, he's been through so much…".

Scotland then stood and looked to France who nodded, agreeing Scotland, being much stronger, should carry the child back, it was pretty far from here.

Scotland ad France walked through the forest, France making phone calls to those who were searching and telling them they found England while Scotland gently carried the child, feeling awful about distressing him so much.

As France was chatting happily to Spain on the phone, England's eyes twitched open and he looked up to see Scotland.

Scotland noticed him wake and said quietly "Don't move lad, your tired and injured, we'll get you back home".

England twitched as if trying to get up and said quietly "I…I don't want to go back home" his eyes then started to water as he pleaded "please don't make me".

Scotland sighed and smiled sadly "It's alright lad… we weren't being fair… it wasn't right of us to upset you and it wasn't right to say you couldn't see France anymore… I'm really sorry".

Scotland looked away, still feeling guilty and awful about everything, his brother hated him, he made him cry, after everything the child had been through, he'd neglected him for years… it was inexcusable.

He then jumped when a hand was placed on his heart. He looked down to see England looking up at him and saying "I lied… before… I don't not want a family, I dot like being alone… sorry I made you sad…".

Scotland, being the hard man he was, didn't cry but a tear was threatening to fall as he cuddled the child closer to him and whispered softly "You have nothing to apologies for, nothing at all, I only hope I can someday make up for everything that's happened…".

England smiled slightly as he felt his eyelids grow heavy, he then yawned while saying "I'm glad, I finally have… my brothers…",

and with that he was sound asleep, snuggled against his brother Scotland who looked down at him with a very rare compassionate smile, a tear actually escaping him as France looked on with tears in his eyes, that beautiful brotherly moment imprinted in his memory for eternity.

Alright, So I know it was long but I write all fanfiction on an iPod so I never can tell how log they're going to be… It's a guessing game really xD

The ending there kind of made me cry a bit (It's 01:58am right now, I'm really tired, listening to Kiss the Rain (rainy mood) and came back from a funeral earlier though... So really, just about anything could make me cry right now…).

So yes, random Russia appearance? Well I figured it'd be interesting for him to compare sibling relationships with one that seemed very good (and I made Belarus kind of nice because she rocks!)

Anyway, please leave a review as I'd love to know what people thought of this.

Bye for now, be back with another fic soon~


End file.
